rio_de_fevereiro_2fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa:MtaÄ/@comment-22439-20150911080714
Hades' Alliance is a faction of villains, devoted to serve the God of the Underword, Hades. In the villains wars context, the Alliance plays a major role, as one of the most strongest villain teams, usually comparing to Chernabog's and Maleficent's evil organizations. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Main Forces Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (Leader of the faction, disposed by Hexxus, as ruler of the Underworld, allied formely with Eris, returned to his previous positiom, after Hexxus' pressumed defeat, started a civil rivalry with Eris, ultimately defeating her, later sealing away Zeus, Victor of the First War) Sinbad-eris.jpg|Eris (Former Partner-in-Crime of Hades, made a new enemy, after the revealation of Hades' betrayal, defeated and driven away by Hades'Titans) Rameses.png|Rameses (Former Pharaoh of Egypt, Servant of Eris, Abandoned Hades' faction, after the revealation of Hades' betrayal, and joined Ruber's alliance, Victor of the First War) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Right-Hand Henchman of Hades, Chief Lieutenant, and Second-in-Commmand Captain of Hades' forces, Victor of the First War) Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadow Demons (Shadow Minions of Dr. Facilier) Firebird.jpg|The Firebird (Champion of Hades against Hexxus, Unknown fate after First War) Charon (2).jpg|Charon (Undead Servant of Hades, non-combatant) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Demonic Minions of Hades, formely servants of Hexxus' rule, until his defeat by Hades, returned to serve Hades once more) Hydra.jpg|Hydra (Monster of Hades, slain by Sharptooth) The Titans (Disney-Hercules).jpg|Titans (Powerfull Minions of Hades, Victors of the First War) Cerberus animated.jpg Hades' Titans Rock Titan.jpg|Rock Titan (Titan of Earth, slain by the Dragon, reconstructed in the later events) Hydros.jpg|Ice Titan (Titan of Ice, Victor of the First War) Lava Titan.jpg|Lava Titan (Titan of Lava, Victor of the First War) Stratos.jpg|Wind Titan (Titan of the Wind, Victor of the First War) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Main Forces Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (Leader of the faction, and Former Ruler of Olympus and the Underworld, falls into depression, unable to lead most of his forces, leadership passed to Maleficent's lieutenant, Ursula) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Demonic Minions of Hades, Commanded by Ursula, during the Epilogue of the Second War) Nessus.gif|Nessus (Mercenary of Hades, slain by Aku) Charon (2).jpg|Charon (Undead Servant of Hades, non-combatant, Unknown fate after Second War) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Ruler of the Underworld, and Chief Lieutenant of Hades, Commanded by Ursula, during the Epilogue of the Second War) Dr facilier's shadow.jpg|Facilier's Shadow (Dr. Facilier's close companion, Commanded by Ursula, during the Epilogue of the Second War) Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadow Demons (Shadow Minions of Facilier, most slain by Mok) Friends.png|Friends on the Other Side (Close Companions of Facilier, slain by Mok) Odin.jpg|Odin (Former Agent of Hades, established the faction of the Acolytes, in the Epilogue of Round 3, abandoning Hades' faction) Wolf Atlantis.jpg|Odin's Wolf (Minion of Hades, unknown fate after initial appearance) The Crows (Atlantis).jpg|Odin's Crows (Minions of Odin, unknown fate after initial appearance) Gorgons 4833.png|The Gorgon Sisters (Employees of Hades, Commanded by Ursula during the Epilogue of the Second War) The Weird Sisters.jpg|The Weird Sisters (Employees of Hades, defeated by Ember McLain) Typhon2.jpg|Typhon (Father of Monsters, and former servant of Hades, slain by Aku) Echidna Hercules.jpg|Echidna (Mother of Monsters, Allied with Hades, after Typhon's demise, Commanded by Ursula, during the Epilogue of the Second War) Echidna Children.jpg|Echidna's Children (Monsters of Echidna, most defeated by Eris' forces) Gaston Pic.gif|Gaston (Former Servant of Hades, became a monster, fought two of Eris' newest additions, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra, reverted to his normal state, became involved in the Battle at the Underworld, and later joined forces with Ratcliffe, in the mortal plane, and through him, with his formely deceased uncle, Frollo, in the Epilogue of the Second War) Tumblr l66ni3wDtQ1qci7w7o1 500.jpg|The Headless Horseman (Minion of Hades, Commanded by Ursula, as most of Hades' forces, in the Epilogue of the Second War) Headless Horseman's Horse.jpg|The Headless Horseman's Horse (Steed of the Headless Horseman, Commanded by Ursula, as most of Hades' forces, in the Epilogue of the Second War) Chaos.png|Chaos (God of Chaos, allied with Hades, slain by Eris'monster form, in the Battle of the Underworld) Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis (God of Revenge, slain by Skulker, in the Battle at the Underworld) Loki Disney.jpg|Loki (God of Trickery, and former servant of Hades, revealed to be a spy, working for Mok, respectively) Lady Waltham VI.png|Lady Waltham (Agent of Hades, during the last events of the Second War, Victor of the Second War, joined up with her revived brother, Clayton, as part of her gratitude for offering her services) Hobson.jpg|Hobson (Valet of Lady Waltham, Unknown fate after initial appearance) 226408 1240620117066 full.jpg|The Fates (Seers of the Underworld, formely working for Hexxus, and later serving Hades in his latest schemes) Echidna's Children Ladon.jpg|Ladon (A small piggie-like creature, who has the psychology of a newborn baby) 620px-Gegenius.jpg|Gegenius (A multi-armed monster and an exclusive monster in the Hercules universe, Gegenius serves as one of the primary enforcers of the whole team) CyclopsEchidna.jpg|Echidna's Cyclops (A human sized monster, featured as one of the ferocious , yet jolly at times, creatures of Echidna. Though, there is an analogue of the same character, that serves the Titans, this Cyclops' character appears only in the television series of Hercules, and not in the actual movie itself, thus it is a different breed of the original character) Chimera1.jpg|Chimera (A monstrous beast, serving under Echidna) Nemean Lion.jpg Others Amuk Moonrah.png|Amok Mon Ra (Gaston's monster form, during the Epilogue of Round 10, reverted into his normal state in the interlude of Round 13) Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus (Olympian God, under the employ of Hades) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Main Forces: Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (Leader of the faction, Disposed by Dr. Facilier, allied with Maleficent, returned and reclaimed his throne, by banishing Facilier into Underworld, Victor of the First War) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Demons serving under Hades, reassumed their places as servants of Hades, by the end of the first war) Cerberus (TV Series).jpg|Cerberus (Pet-dog of Hades and Guardian of the Underworld, thrown into a giant crevasse, summoned by Hades in the CG realm in the third war) Nessus.gif|Nessus (Mercenary working for Hades, slain in battle with Mozenrath) Maleficent Animated.jpg|Maleficent (Partner-in-crime of and lovebird of Hades, killed along with Queen Narissa, while in her dragon form, in the Battle of the Underworld) Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons (Maleficent's personal army, most slain or defeated in battle with Dr. Facilier's forces) Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Chief Ally of Hades and Maleficent, slain by Jafar, revived by Maleficent in the second war) Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon (Spy and pet of Shan Yu, incinerated by Jafar's magic) Elite Hun Soldiers.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers (Survived Hun champions of Shan Yu, most likely defeated by Dr. Facilier's forces) Forty Thieves.jpg|The Forty Thieves (Group of bandints, formely working for Sa'Luk, defeated by Dr. Facilier's forces) 250px-Demona.png|Demona (Gargoyle Hunter, working for Maleficent and Hades, turned into stone, after Chernabog deflected her own spell) MorvaImage01-300.jpg|The Witches of Morva (Witches and underlings of Hades, victors of the first war) The Titans (Disney-Hercules).jpg|Titans (Minions of Hades, slain by various villain forces) The Titans: Rock Titan.jpg|Rock Titan (Titan of Earth, slain by the Firebird) Hydros.jpg|Ice Titan (Titan of Ice, slain by Dragaunus) Lava Titan.jpg|Lava Titan (Titan of Lava, destroyed by Odin) Stratos.jpg|Wind Titan (Titan of the Wind, slain by Dragaunus) Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Minor Titan, slain by Dragaunus) Others: Hydra.jpg|Hydra (Monster form, assumed by Hades, during an encounter with Jafar, reverted into his normal form, this form also appears as the monnster transformation of Queen Narissa) Disney Villains War 2 Main Forces: Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (Leader of the faction, made a former alliance with Mirage, attempted to woo Maleficent, only to rebuff her, after his relationship with Mirage, fell into depression and incability to rule the Underworld, returned to his senses by his old rival, Dr. Facilier, made an alliance with Facilier by the end of the second war) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Demons serving under Hades, still remained at their master's side) Echidna Hercules.jpg|Echidna (Mother of monsters, secret supplier of monsters of Hades, defeated, along with her children, in battle with Frollo's forces) Echidna Children.jpg|Echidna's Children (Monsters of Echidna, most slain or defeated by Frollo's forces) Mirage.png|Mirage (Partner-in-crime, and lovebird of Hades, tooking over Maleficent's stead, until her revealation to Maleficent, took control over Hades' forces, forced to retreated, after bing outmached and outsmarted by Dr. Facilier and Queen Narissa) Mirage's Alliance.jpg|Mirage's Alliance (Faction of villains, devoted only to Mirage, most left or defeated in battle with the Sorcerer's Society) MorvaImage01-300.jpg|The Witches of Morva (Witches and underlings of Hades, sucked into the Black Cauldron, by the Horned King's powers) Echidna's Children: Echidna Hercules.jpg|Echidna (Mother of monsters, secret supplier of monsters of Hades, defeated, along with her children, in battle with Frollo's forces) Boar.jpg|The Boar (A rogue beast and a child of Echidna, serving Hades only, slain by the Huntsman) ImagesCAHFXDKB.jpg|The Wolf (Rogue Beast, and child of Echidna, slain by Lt. Colonel Staquait) Backson.jpg|Backson (Rogue Beast, initialy sent to terrorise Frollo's teritory, defeated by the Huntsman]], revived by Hades and Echidna, defeated yet again by the Huntsgirl) 620px-Gegenius.jpg|Gegenius (Monster of Echidna, slain by Atka) CyclopsEchidna.jpg|Echidna's Cyclops (A human sized monster, featured as one of children of Echidna, a different character from the titan of the same name, defeated by the Huntsman) Chimera1.jpg|Chimera (A monstrous beast of Echidna, knocked out, along with Ladon, by Mechanicles' Scorpion Mecha Robot) Ladon.jpg|Ladon (A monster of Echidna, knocked out, along with the Chimera, by Mechanicles' Scorpion Mecha Robot) Gorgon, Griffin and Minotaur.jpg|The Minotaur (A rogue beast, and a child of Echidna, defeated by McLeach's trophy and secret weapon, Tublat) The Griffin (Hercules).jpg|The Griffin (Monster of Echidna, defeated by McLeach's trophy and secret weapon, Tublat) Gorgon (Hercules).jpg|Stheno (Monster of Echidna, defeated by McLeach's trophy and secret weapon, Tublat) Mirage's Forces: Mirage.png|Mirage (Partner-in-crime, and lovebird of Hades, tooking over Maleficent's stead, until her revealation to Maleficent, took control over Hades' forces, forced to retreated, after bing outmached and outsmarted by Dr. Facilier and Queen Narissa) 185px-Bear from The Fox and the Hound.jpg|The Bear (The twisted and malevolent counterpart of Kenai, slain by Denahi and Atka, while it also reverted into the heroic self of Kenai) El Katib (Shadow Walker).jpg|El Katib (Dark minions of Mirage, slain by the Friends on the Other Side) Amal.jpg|Amal (Minion of Mirage, possibly slain by the Friends on the Other Side) Queen La.jpg|Queen La (Formely human, killed in the mortal plane, resurrected by Hades and Mirage, later slain by Mozenrath) Leopard Men.jpg|Leopard Men (Group of humanoid servitors of the mad queen, unknown fate of them) Chang1.jpg|Chang (Lieutenant, retreated to the unknown, after defeat against the Sorcerer's Society) Bananas. B.PNG|Bananas B. (Simian sidekick of Chang, retreated to the unknown, after defeat against the Sorcerer's Society) Char 35858.jpg|The Dark Dragon (Chang's secret backer, and Mirage's main enforcer, retreated to the unknown after defeat against the Sorcerer's Society) Hecate.jpg|Hecate (Lieutenant, slain by Ayam Aghoul) Canis and Lupus.jpg|Canis and Lupus (Winged Minions of Hecate, unknown fate of them) Giant Crystalline Monster (Hercules).png|Giant Crystalline Monster (Living Construction, created by Hecate, to reduce Hades' power, through his flames, and made a powerfull minion after a small crystal, destroyed by Mad Madam Mim) Others: Kenai.jpg|Kenai (Hero, who unconsciously, fell under the control of Mirage, and became a monstrosity of his own image) The Crystal (Hercules).png|Hecate's Crystal (Tool used by Hecate, and later by Mirage, in both cases destroyed by Mad Madam Mim and Dr. Facilier respectively) Disney Villains War 3 Forces in the Animated Realm: Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (Leader of his faction, brief appearance in the Animated realm, before his transportation to the CG realm, given Underworld authority to Dr. Facilier) 226408 1240620117066 full.jpg|The Fates (Seers of the Underworld, working initially and currently for Dr. Facilier) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Demons serving under Hades and Facilier respectively) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Co-Leader of Hades' faction, and also leader of his own faction, regent of the Underworld) Doctor Facilier's Alliance.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Forces (Faction of villains, devoted to Dr. Facilier) Forces in the CG Realm: Hades.png|Hades (Leader of his faction, indirectly member of the Seekers of Darkness) Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus (Pet of Hades and Guardian of the Underworld, transported to the CG realm by Hades, struck down by Spellican) 197px-Young Xehanort KH3D.png|Young Master Xehanort (Young vessel of Master Xehanort, Seeker of Darkness) Seekers of Darkness 2.png|Seekers of Darkness (Group of dark beings, solely focused on releasing the "Great Evil") Mizrabel.png|Mizrabel (Delusional Sorceress, working for the Seekers of Darkness, assumed form of Maleficent) Syndrome incredibles.jpg|Syndrome (Hades' new recruit) Mirage (The Incredibles).jpg|Mirage (The Incredibles) (Syndrome's Henchwoman) Davy Jones CGI.jpg|Davy Jones (Hades' new recruit) Crew of the Flying Dutchman CGI.jpg|Crew of the Flying Dutchman (Crewmen of Davy Jones) Mother Gothel.jpg|Mother Gothel (Hades' new recruit) Seekers of Darkness: Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Co-Leader of Hades' faction, and also leader of his own faction, regent of the Underworld) Hades.png|Hades (Leader of his faction, indirectly member of the Seekers of Darkness) 197px-Young Xehanort KH3D.png|Young Master Xehanort (Young vessel of Master Xehanort, Seeker of Darkness) 4176-927730838.jpg|Xemnas (Master Xehanort's nobody and Seeker of Darkness) Others: Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Mizrabel's adapted form as the fairy Maleficent in the CG realm) Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (God of the Underworld) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Hades' top minions and spies) Nessus.gif|Nessus (Lieutenant) Cerberus animated.jpg|Cerberus (Guardian of the Underworld) Hydra.jpg|Hydra (Minion) 226408 1240620117066 full.jpg|The Fates (Minions and seers) Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella De Ville (Shade) 384999 1266958980037 full.jpg|Percival C. McLeach (Shade) Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu (Shade) Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk (Shade) Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Shade) Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (Shades) Gaston Pic.gif|Gaston (Shade) Odin.jpg|Odin (Regent of Olympus, henchman) Ymir, Chaos Lord of Ice.jpg|Ymir, the Chaos Lord of Ice (Minion of Odin) Surt, Chaos Lord of Fire.jpg|Surt, the Chaos Lord of Fire (Minion of Odin) Wolf Atlantis.jpg|The Wolf (Minion of Odin) The Crows (Atlantis).jpg|The Crows (Minions of Odin) Charon (2).jpg|Charon (Minor servant of Hades, non-combatant) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (God of the Underworld) Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella De Ville 384999 1266958980037 full.jpg|Percival C. McLeach Shan-Yu-Mulan.jpg|Shan Yu Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam Gaston Pic.gif|Gaston Cerberus (TV Series).jpg|Cerberus Doubt.jpg|Doubt Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hade's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Maleficent and Hades' combined alliance from DVM Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Live-action villains Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains